Finally Tesla's Turn
by Luv4AmandaT
Summary: After decades of having feelings for one another, Helen and Nikola finally explore their desires...
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Tesla's Turn**

Ch 1

"Dear Lord," Helen Magnus exclaimed, "where the hell IS he?" She was in her

lab waiting for the arrival of that blood obsessed member of the Five, Nikola

Tesla. She had sent him several messages saying that she wanted to talk to him and he still hadn't responded. I wonder if he even gotten the messages, she thought to herself. It would be easier if he hadn't. Then she could avoid this whole situation…

Helen had been thinking about Nikola a lot lately. He had told her that he loved her when they were being chased by the Cabal. She had always known that Nikola was infatuated with her; she could tell by the way he looked at her with hunger in his eyes. But love? He actually loved her? Helen had to admit that she's always been quite fond of the vampire, even though most of the time he simply drove her mad. But she had never thought of him like that- her feelings had always been wrapped up in John.

Helen finished the scan that she was doing and left the lab to the others. Her team could handle whatever came up; she trusted them to do that. She needed to think- to prepare herself for Nikola's arrival.

"What will I even say to him," she asked herself. "How do I even have this conversation with Nikola Tesla?" She was prepared to tell him that she had searched her heart and that she did in fact have feelings for him. But she had no idea what his reaction would be…

The Front Gate:

Nikola arrived at the gate and rang the bell. What could Helen want now? She always relied on him and he did his best to try to help her and make her happy. But, after he had expressed his love for her, she's had no response and it cut him to the bone. He always thought that she had a little love for him but maybe he was wrong.

"Yes?" Biggie's voice rang out over the intercom.

"It's Nikola Tesla; I'm here to see Helen." Nikola replied. He knew that Magnus' man servant did not like him or trust him… would he open the gate.

"She's expecting you," Biggie growled back, "she's in her office. Come on in." The buzzer for the door sounded and the gate began to open.

Nikola strolled up the walk to the front door and right into the foyer. He never waited for someone to open the door. After all, he had known Helen longer that ANY of these people. He felt he had the right.

Helen's Office:

Helen sat at her desk doing paperwork when the door came crashing open. There he was…finally.

"It's about time," Helen shot in his direction. She found it hard not to be snarky toward him, even though she now realized that she cared for him as much more than a friend. It had always been their way- that was their chemistry.

"I aim to please, My Dear," was Nikola's only reply as a playful smile crept across his lips. He stood and looked her up and down for a moment, taking in her beauty. This woman had always been the most enticing creature in the world to him, and today was no exception. She was wearing a snug, low cut purple sweater that showed just enough, paired with a very well fitting black skirt that showed off her curves nicely. He always wondered if she wore that skirt for him- she knew he loved it. Tesla was so enamored by the view that he hadn't heard Helen saying his name, nor did he notice himself licking his lips.

"Nikola?" Helen continued, "Won't you please take a seat?" She gestured to the loveseat close to the fire. Helen rose from her desk chair and joined him on the soft cushions.

"I've been thinking a lot, Nikola, about what you said to me in the catacombs beneath Rome…" She could hardly believe her eyes when she looked up to see blush starting to cross his cheeks. Nothing made Nikola Tesla blush. Nothing.

"And?" he asked. He had no idea that this was what today's visit would be about. "I meant what I said Helen. I do love you. I always have. Why do you think I come running every time you whistle? No one gets loyalty like that from a vampire. You should feel honored" Nikola quipped.

Oh no, Helen thought, I've already ignited his ego and I haven't even told him yet…

"Nikola, as I said, I've thought about it a lot and I realize now that I do have feelings for you. I had no idea that you loved me but when you told me you did, it forced me to search my own feelings, as well," Helen said to him. She could barely believe that these words were coming out of her mouth.

Helen studied the vampire that sat before her. She had always thought him a handsome man. He had strong, square shoulders and a wonderful build- thin yet sturdy. She had always admired his jaw line. She loved a man with a strong jaw. And part of her had always had a fascination with the vampire inside of him. She became strangely aroused whenever she saw him transform into this terrifying creature. The danger excited her.

"So, what are we to do with this knowledge?" Nikola asked with a spark of mischief dancing in his eyes. When he looked into her face he couldn't help but smirk. She was studying him up and down and biting her lip, hard. Nikola knew what that look meant…he had seen it many times directed toward John Druitt. But, now the great Helen Magnus was sending HIM the signals. He found it very flattering as well as arousing.

"Helen, we have this energy between us. We have a spark- and trust me, I know sparks!" Nikola joked, trying to ease the sexual tension in the room.

Helen didn't want to hold back any longer. Staring at this man had overwhelmed her with desire for him and her body was starting to feel it. She reached out her hand and placed it on top of Nikola's.

"What do you think we should do about that?" she asked with the lust beginning to show in her eyes. "We are both adults, Nikola, and we both know what we want.

Let's be done with the childish game playing." Nikola found her directness alluring. She was laying it all out on the had decided that she wanted him and that was that.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Nikola exclaimed as he scooted himself closer to Helen on the loveseat and put his hand on her knee. "It would be my pleasure to service you!"

Helen took his hand and slowly ran it up her inner thigh until Nikola could feel the heaven that awaited him there. She wanted him to know how excited he had made her. Nikola could feel the warm, wet paradise on his fingers and that alone nearly sent him over the edge.

"I must warn you, I feed when I make love" Nikola told her. Helen thought about this for a moment…she had always wondered what it felt like to be fed on by a vampire. "This is my favorite spot," he pointed to her inner thigh where she could see the pulse point of her femoral artery. "Is that ok, my dear?" he asked her permission.

"Just don't go too deep. I'd like to be alive when all is said and done." Helen joked back. She gasped as she felt his fangs plunge into her leg but after a second, it became a pleasurable feeling. She could feel him lapping at her blood like a kitten lapping up warm milk. It was a very sensual feeling and she wondered to herself why she hadn't tried this before. She could get used to it!

They made quick work of shedding their clothes and with one swoop of his arm, Nikola cleared Helen's desk. He roughly grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto the cool, mahogany surface. Helen wrapped her legs around Tesla's strong frame and brought her body up to meet his. She wanted to feel him inside her and she was growing very impatient.

"Do it, Nikola! Ravage me! I want you now!" Helen cried out as her desires got the best of her. She pulled herself up to him just as he thrust himself into her. She could feel electricity flowing through her veins. So this is what bedding a vampire feels like! They matched each others' rhythms thrust for thrust, grinding and pawing at each other like two animals in heat.

Just before Nikola reached the edge of desire, he transformed into the vampire that he truly was. He raked his long, black talons over Helen's creamy white flesh, leaving faint red marks. Just as he exploded inside of her, Helen reached her climax as well- her back arching and toes curling in pure ecstasy. Nikola rolled off of Helen and lay beside her with his arm across her stomach. "Ok, that was amazing" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, it was," Helen replied, smiling back at him. "I can't, for the life of me, figure out why I waited so long to do that." She was glad that she had. It had been so long since she's been with a man and Tesla had satiated her desire.

"Oh, my dear, there's much more where that came from," Nikola quipped, the corners of his mouth turning up to a smirk.

Helen sat up and looked at the clock on the wall…she had been in here with Nikola for nearly two hours! "Oh my," she exclaimed, jumping up and quickly gathering her clothes. "Get dressed, Nikola! I had a staff meeting that started fifteen minutes ago!"

"But, my sweet Helen, is this a onetime thing?" Nikola asked, hoping to get the answer he was looking for.

"Not on your life!" Helen yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the room. "See you soon!"

Ch 2

Back in the Lab:

Helen couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened with Nikola even though she needed to be concentrating on her work. Will and Kate had just brought in two new abnormals and she needed to make sure that they were made comfortable. I can't believe that I did that, she kept thinking to herself. And in her office! Anyone could have caught them!

"Magnus," Will's voice pulled her out of her own mind. "Is everything ok?

You don't seem to be here."

"I'm fine, Will, I just have something on my mind. Could you take over? I believe I need to retire for the day." Helen responded.

"Sure, Magnus," Will came back, "we've got this."

Magnus removed her lab coat and exited the lab, heading for her bedroom. She had to wrap her head around her encounter with Tesla. She took a seat in front of her large bedroom window, looking out over the city. She found her thoughts wandering again, leading her back to her office, back to his touch, his smell: back to Nikola. She was so entranced in thought that she didn't even hear the door creak open behind her.

"Helen?" His voice licked across her ear and an excited shiver raced up her spine. She thought he'd surely left. "I waited in your office for awhile but you didn't come back." Nikola said, feeling as though he should explain his lingering presence. "I went down to the lab and Will said you weren't feeling well."

"Nikola? They know you are still here?" Helen asked him, concerned about her team's reaction. "I told Will I was leaving", he explained. "They think I'm gone."

The corners of Helen's mouth curled into a smile at the thought of him being in her room. "I am fine, but thoughts of you were plaguing my work. What happened earlier..." her voice trailed off.

"Was amazing!" Nikola finished her sentence. He quickly stepped close to her and closed his mouth over hers. Distinctively Helen put her hands up to Nikola's chest to push him away but he held her close. In a matter of seconds, her unwillingness melted and his passionate kiss was returned. Why kid herself?

Helen wanted this and she was going to allow him to have his way with her.

Nikola pulled his lips away from hers and looked deep into her eyes. He could see her thirst for him and this enthralled him. He had wanted this woman as long as he could remember. But she had always been the forbidden fruit- enticing but rather untouchable. And now this beauty wanted him. He finally had his chance. He wanted to make it memorable.

Nikola hooked his hands under Helen's arms and picked her up quite effortlessly- she took his cue and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing her arms to then droop over his shoulders. He slowly walked her over to the bed, gently laying her onto the lace braided bedspread. Nikola once again placed his mouth over Helen's as his hands found the buttons on her blouse, loosening them one by one. As the fabric fell away from her alabaster skin, Nikola sat up and softly ran his hands over her, reveling in the feel of her. Helen arched her back, allowing him to reach behind her and unsnap the closure of her bra. As he sat back up his hands pulled with them the silky fabric that was her bra, revealing those perfect lovely breasts. Nikola knelt down over Helen's form pecking kisses over her creamy, white skin. When he reached her left breast,

Nikola's eyes rose to meet hers, asking for permission.

She knew what he wanted. It was the payment for making love to a vampire. Besides, she had rather enjoyed it earlier that day and the fang marks had healed extremely quickly. The right corner of Helen's mouth curled into an intrigued smile as she nodded her approval. Her eyes rolled back and she wrapped her hands into the bedspread as Nikola sunk his fangs deep into her breast, lapping at the blood. A soft moan filled her ears. She thought it had come from Nikola, drinking hungrily from her wound. But the moan was rising her own throat. Helen had a high pain threshold and, over the years, had come to find that some pain could be rather pleasurable. This pain met that criteria: a dull, burning that helped to fully ignite her passions.

Helen stayed locked in a trance as Nikola rose from the bed, removing his clothing so he could feel the warmness of her skin on his. After shedding his pants, Nikola climbed back into bed with Helen, laying flush against her and landing kisses on her cheek and neck. Helen reached across Nikola, grabbing his opposite shoulder and pulling him up and over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought his hips up to meet hers. Helen spread her legs and allowed him entrance to her.

He thrust his full length deep inside her luscious, silken folds, covering himself in her warm wetness. He smiled as he watched her face contort with pleasure and she began to lightly grind herself down upon him.

Nikola sped up his movement, plunging deep inside her at an exceedingly accelerated rate. He hooked his left arm under her right leg and pulled it up onto his shoulder, allowing him access to the depths hidden there. Nikola felt Helen's body begin to shiver- that telltale shake, and he quickly withdrew from her depths.

"Not yet...", he said as he lightly began to kiss her face again. One kiss on each eyelid, one on the chin, trailing down to her belly button and beyond...to the magical secret garden he'd always been denied. He wanted this to last, after all, he didn't know if he'd have this chance again.

He ran his tongue up her thigh slowly from the knee to the sweet flower that lay there. He slowly licked her folds and, with a flick of the tongue, parted them, tasting the sweet nectar that was her. Helen moaned a deep moan, "Oh, Nikola...", and she slowly ground her hips, counteracting his movements, letting the pressure gradually build again. Using his left arm as a restraint he pinned her hips to the down-filled comforter and inserted his right index finger into her, slowly flexing it in just the right spot.

"Oh, Nikola! I can't hold on any longer!" Helen exclaimed, a hint of climax in her voice. "The trick, my dear, is to divert your attention," Nikola replied as he sat up and removed his finger. He slid up on the bed next to her and gave Helen a sly grin, raising his eyebrows.

Looking at that devilish smile, Helen knew exactly what he wanted. She placed her lips to his collarbone and pecked kissed slowly down his chest, stopping to nibble each nipple. Each kiss felt like lightning flowing through her lips spanning out to her entire body. She continued down methodically landing a kiss every inch or so. When she reached his thickness she pecked a kiss directly on the tip and then parted her lips and gently slid it all the way to the back of her throat. Nikola drew in a ragged breath, and Helen felt his body shiver. She lifted her eyes to meet his and lifted her head just long enough to shoot him a playful grin. Then she turned her attention back to his manhood, licking and slurping like a hungry animal, Nikola's toes began to curl and he arched his back into her, entering her mouth fully.

Just before Nikola reached climax, Helen climbed a top him, straddling him and drawing his full length up inside her. Nikola sat up, bringing their chests together, and reached out to interlace his fingers with hers.

Just as Nikola spilled over the edge, Helen joined him and they rode out the flood together, drinking in each others' passions. Helen's body slumped on top of Nikola, spent of all energy, and she placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Helen, I love you..." Nikola whispered sweetly in her ear. "I know, my sweet vampire. I know..." was Helen's reply.

They drifted off to sleep that night, entangled in one another's embrace, fully satiated for the moment. Helen had made the right decision. It hadn't been a horrible mistake, after all. She realized now, there is a monster in everyone, but there is human in us all too. She had fallen for the human side of Nikola Tesla and she knew he would never let his vampire side harm her.

Ch 3

When Helen awoke the next morning, she found bare sheets where she assumed Nikola would be. She thought this odd because she had always been a light sleeper, roused at the slightest noise. For a moment she almost thought yesterday had been a dream until she recognized the pale pink scratches on her skin from Nikola's talons. Last night they had been deep enough to draw blood and once the liquid life had stopped flowing, they had become welted and emblazoned red. But, due to her accelerated healing ability, the wounds now only appeared as faint pink blemishes on the alabaster canvas of her skin. Helen drew the pads of her fingers along the marks, smiling to herself; it hadn't been a dream. Nikola had been here. They had made love and fallen asleep entwined together.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and examined the clock. She had gotten behind in her work yesterday and she was up earlier than usual- this was her chance to catch up before the others made their way to her office for the morning meeting. She didn't have the time to wonder where Nikola had disappeared to- he was a big boy and could take care of himself. She showered quickly and dressed, deciding on a white blouse and navy blue skirt that fit snugly and was shorter than most she wore. She completed the look with a pair of navy blue stilettos and her favorite silver necklace, a replica of the one she had buried the empty coffin of her fallen daughter.

Hoping to get caught up on some work, Helen rushed down to the lab. Entering and slipping on her signature lab coat, she made her was across the room to the microscope. She was hunched over scanning slides when she heard the door open and the shuffling of feet as someone entered. She didn't bother to look up, thinking to herself that it could only be one of five possible people. When she felt the chilled hand graze her neck to pull back the tangle of curls, she knew exactly who had entered.

Nikola reached out and swept the brunette locks away from her neck, planting a soft kiss at the pulse point that lie beneath. "Hello, Darling."

Goosebumps sprouted against his breath as he whispered the words into herear.

He lingered for a moment, breathing her in deeply and allowing her delicate scent to fill and settle in his nostrils.

Turning to face him, Helen asked the question, "Where were you when I woke?" They were nose to nose now and she knew this was a compromising position should one of her team walk in. But she didn't want to move away from him just yet. She could smell the oaky aroma that lingered in his lips from the wine he had already ingested this morning. Their eyes met and his lips peeled back into a grin. "Well, my dear, your team does not yet know what happened between us last night. I thought it only fair to let you tell them when you see fit." He explained, "we may have met with some opposition if we just walked down from your room together this morning. I slipped out when I woke up and made my way to the wine cellar." He gestured to the mostly empty of bottle in his hand that had previously gone unnoticed by her. "Bordeaux, my dear?"

Shaking her head, Helen moved away from him and back to her work. "Nikola, I fell behind yesterday because of our 'break time'. I am trying to catch up a bit before the morning meeting." Her voice hinted her hurriedness. "Could you please sit there and allow me to work for awhile?" She motioned to a metal table and office chair that sat in the corner, indicting that was where she wanted him.

Nikola resigned himself to the seat and watched as she returned to her work. She huddled over the microscope again, her back towards him- giving him full view of her voluptuous hips and shapely rear. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her. She was magnificent. He'd always seen it but now it was more apparent than ever. His eyes trailed from her backside down her legs and stayed there. Long, smooth, flawless legs with perfectly defined calves.

God, he loved her legs!

Eventually, one by one the Sanctuary team made their way to Helen's office and took their usual spots on her matching leather couches. She entered and took her seat, last to arrive and looking a bit shaken. She glanced around the circle of friendly faces and smiled warmly."Good morning, everyone. Let's get started..."

Later that day:

Helen was seated at her desk looking over some files that were sent from the London Sanctuary. Henry, Will, and Kate were out on a call and Biggie was on his yearly sabbatical. A light knock came from her office door and she looked up from the paperwork. "Yes?"

The door swung open and there stood Nikola, a fresh bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. "Helen, my love, you have been tediously working all day. Do come and have a glass with me?" Nikola coaxed her. He was here for her and she was too busy working to spend any time with him. He was, in fact, pouting. He took a seat on the couch across the room and pulled the cork from the bottle, pouring two large glasses of the deep red liquid.

"I can't Nikola. I have to have my wits about me when the team returns with our newest resident." Helen answered him, looking again at the papers on her desk.

"They will be gone for hours and there will be no new guest..." Nikola explained.

Helen looked at him quizzically and he could see the question in her eyes. "You made the call, didn't you? You have a false report of

an abnormal?"

"What can I say? I wanted some more alone time with you..." Nikola rose and walked to where Helen sat at her desk. He extended a hand to her, indicating that he wanted her to join him. She took his hand and stood, facing him. "I suppose I could take a short break." she relinquished. Yet again, she was putting her work on hold for the feel of Nikola.

Raising a hand to brush the hair from her face, he smiled and simply said, "My love." Helen smiled gingerly and tilted her face into his touch. She liked him this way, the soft side of him. She leaned in close and placed a kiss on his lips, bringing her hands up to cup his face. She looked deep into his eyes, removing her hands and pulling back the collar of her shirt, offering her neck to him. "Drink," she told him and he eagerly leaned in flicked out his tongue for a taste of her sweet skin. He stared at her pulse for a moment, watching it rise and fall quickly with every rapid beat of her heart. He pulled back his lips revealing his fangs and quickly and precisely pierced her jugular. Nikola pulled back and watched the sticky crimson flow from the tiny holes before closing his mouth over them once again. She tasted better than the finest wine, rich and sweet. He drank deeply from her, quenching his thirst and igniting his passions.

Helen had to admit to herself that she did quite enjoy being fed from. As Nikola indulged in her blood, she was become more and more aroused. That shock of lightening once again flowed in from his bite and pulsed out and down her limbs, causing a wave of goosebumps to settle along her neck and spine. A moan spilled out from slightly parted lips and she shivered, the waves of pleasure heightening her sensations. He pulled back and smiled wickedly at her, his lips and teeth still stained with her life.

She returned his smile and pecked at him hard on the lips, pushing her tongue out to part them. Their mouths entwined in passion and their hands reached out to explore each other, enmeshed in hair and disheveling clothing.

Low, deep moans flowed out of Helen as Nikola deposited kisses across her neck and down her cleavage. He worked her buttons loose and her blouse fell away, revealing pale skin and black lace. His hands and eyes roamed every inch of exposed dermis and he dragged black talons across white flesh, bringing up spots of blood on her abdomen. Their eyes met- blue eyes met black, as they explored each others mouths again while Helen relieved Nikola of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled back and looked at him. His skin was as pale as hers, if not more so and he was lean but sturdy and well-defined. His chest was smooth and resembled engraved marble carved by chisel. She ran her hands over it, tracing the muscles with her fingers and a smile wicked across her lips. She slashed at his chest with her nails, leaving thin red trails and causing him to cry out in surprise.

He looked quickly from her face to his chest and back and a grin crossed his face. He lunged at her wrapping his arms around her, whisking her off her feet and to the couch and laying her out across the cool leather. With a flick of the wrist he flipped her skirt up and used one sharp claw to slice off her panties. He knelt close to her secret spot and slid his tongue out to part her folds and taste her. He teased her clit between his tongue and teeth, rolling and nipping at it while she writhed in euphoria.

Helen found it hard to catch her breath. Her body was undulating and jerking with pleasure and her lungs couldn't pull in their full capacity. She weaved her fingers in his hair, guiding his movements while lightly grinding her hips. He felt her body tense and shake, and smiled to himself at his accomplishment. She closed her hands in his hair and tugged his face up to meet hers, kissing him deeply.

With one hand, Nikola reached down and jerked on his zipper, releasing his slacks and kicking them to the floor; as always, he sported nothing underneath. He entered her easily, having already brought her to her peak once, and pumped slowly at first, enjoying watching her face contort in gratification. He quickened his pace and her hips joined his rhythm, thrust for thrust. His passion rose and he lowered himself enough the reopen the fresh wound on her neck with his fangs. He plunged into her fully while sucking at the warm liquid flowing from the wound. The electricity spread through her body again and with each thrust of his hips he drove her toward the summit once again. Deep moans and ragged breaths escaped her lips and her body began to quake.

As Helen clenched around him, the intensity of her orgasm broke the dam that was already beginning to leak and Nikola spilled into her. His body lost its tension and he plopped himself down beside her, scooping her head into his arm. Both breathing heavily, their eyes met and they matched smiles. "We mustn't make a habit of this," Helen chuckled and flicked his nose, "this is my office, not my bedroom."

"But, Darling, the fear of being caught is half the excitement." He chided back at her.

Just then, her phone vibrated on the desk, buzzing about on the hardwood surface of her desk. She rose and walked across the room to answer it, his eyes trailing behind her, soaking in her every movement. "Hello?" Will informed her that they had found no sign of the abnormal that had been reported. Her lips curled in a smirk and she winked at Nikola. "I think it may have been a false alarm, Will. Why don't you all just come on home."

"Ok. See you here."

She tapped the screen ending the call and laid her phone back down, turning to face him. "Ok. Out you!" she gestured toward the door, "they are on their way back and I have to get back to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Lab:

Helen couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened with Nikola even though she needed to be concentrating on her work. Will and Kate had just brought in two new abnormals and she needed to make sure that they were made comfortable. I can't believe that I did that, she kept thinking to herself. And in her office! Anyone could have caught them!

"Magnus," Will's voice pulled her out of her own mind. "Is everything ok?

You don't seem to be here."

"I'm fine, Will, I just have something on my mind. Could you take over? I believe I need to retire for the day." Helen responded.

"Sure, Magnus," Will came back, "we've got this."

Magnus removed her lab coat and exited the lab, heading for her bedroom. She had to wrap her head around her encounter with Tesla. She took a seat in front of her large bedroom window, looking out over the city. She found her thoughts wandering again, leading her back to her office, back to his touch, his smell: back to Nikola. She was so entranced in thought that she didn't even hear the door creak open behind her.

"Helen?" His voice licked across her ear and an excited shiver raced up her spine. She thought he'd surely left. "I waited in your office for awhile but you didn't come back." Nikola said, feeling as though he should explain his lingering presence. "I went down to the lab and Will said you weren't feeling well."

"Nikola? They know you are still here?" Helen asked him, concerned about her team's reaction. "I told Will I was leaving", he explained. "They think I'm gone."

The corners of Helen's mouth curled into a smile at the thought of him being in her room. "I am fine, but thoughts of you were plaguing my work. What happened earlier..." her voice trailed off.

"Was amazing!" Nikola finished her sentence. He quickly stepped close to her and closed his mouth over hers. Distinctively Helen put her hands up to Nikola's chest to push him away but he held her close. In a matter of seconds, her unwillingness melted and his passionate kiss was returned. Why kid herself?

Helen wanted this and she was going to allow him to have his way with her.

Nikola pulled his lips away from hers and looked deep into her eyes. He could see her thirst for him and this enthralled him. He had wanted this woman as long as he could remember. But she had always been the forbidden fruit- enticing but rather untouchable. And now this beauty wanted him. He finally had his chance. He wanted to make it memorable.

Nikola hooked his hands under Helen's arms and picked her up quite effortlessly- she took his cue and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing her arms to then droop over his shoulders. He slowly walked her over to the bed, gently laying her onto the lace braided bedspread. Nikola once again placed his mouth over Helen's as his hands found the buttons on her blouse, loosening them one by one. As the fabric fell away from her alabaster skin, Nikola sat up and softly ran his hands over her, reveling in the feel of her. Helen arched her back, allowing him to reach behind her and unsnap the closure of her bra. As he sat back up his hands pulled with them the silky fabric that was her bra, revealing those perfect lovely breasts. Nikola knelt down over Helen's form pecking kisses over her creamy, white skin. When he reached her left breast,

Nikola's eyes rose to meet hers, asking for permission.

She knew what he wanted. It was the payment for making love to a vampire. Besides, she had rather enjoyed it earlier that day and the fang marks had healed extremely quickly. The right corner of Helen's mouth curled into an intrigued smile as she nodded her approval. Her eyes rolled back and she wrapped her hands into the bedspread as Nikola sunk his fangs deep into her breast, lapping at the blood. A soft moan filled her ears. She thought it had come from Nikola, drinking hungrily from her wound. But the moan was rising in her own throat. Helen had a high pain threshold and, over the years, had come to find that some pain could be rather pleasurable. This pain met those criteria: a dull, burning that helped to fully ignite her passions.

Helen stayed locked in a trance as Nikola rose from the bed, removing his clothing so he could feel the warmness of her skin on his. After shedding his pants, Nikola climbed back into bed with Helen, laying flush against her and landing kisses on her cheek and neck. Helen reached across Nikola, grabbing his opposite shoulder and pulling him up and over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought his hips up to meet hers. Helen spread her legs and allowed him entrance to her.

He thrust his full length deep inside her luscious, silken folds, covering himself in her warm wetness. He smiled as he watched her face contort with pleasure and she began to lightly grind herself down upon him.

Nikola sped up his movement, plunging deep inside her at an exceedingly accelerated rate. He hooked his left arm under her right leg and pulled it up onto his shoulder, allowing him access to the depths hidden there. Nikola felt Helen's body begin to shiver- that telltale shake, and he quickly withdrew from her depths.

"Not yet..." he said as he lightly began to kiss her face again. One kiss on each eyelid, one on the chin, trailing down to her belly button and beyond...to the magical secret garden he'd always been denied. He wanted this to last; after all, he didn't know if he'd have this chance again.

He ran his tongue up her thigh slowly from the knee to the sweet flower that lay there. He slowly licked her folds and, with a flick of the tongue, parted them, tasting the sweet nectar that was her. Helen moaned a deep moan, "Oh, Nikola...", and she slowly ground her hips, counteracting his movements, letting the pressure gradually build again. Using his left arm as a restraint he pinned her hips to the down-filled comforter and inserted his right index finger into her, slowly flexing it in just the right spot.

"Oh, Nikola! I can't hold on any longer!" Helen exclaimed, a hint of climax in her voice. "The trick, my dear, is to divert your attention," Nikola replied as he sat up and removed his finger. He slid up on the bed next to her and gave Helen a sly grin, raising his eyebrows.

Looking at that devilish smile, Helen knew exactly what he wanted. She placed her lips to his collarbone and pecked kissed slowly down his chest, stopping to nibble each nipple. Each kiss felt like lightning flowing through her lips spanning out to her entire body. She continued down methodically landing a kiss every inch or so. When she reached his thickness she pecked a kiss directly on the tip and then parted her lips and gently slid it all the way to the back of her throat. Nikola drew in a ragged breath, and Helen felt his body shiver. She lifted her eyes to meet his and lifted her head just long enough to shoot him a playful grin. Then she turned her attention back to his manhood, licking and slurping like a hungry animal, Nikola's toes began to curl and he arched his back into her, entering her mouth fully.

Just before Nikola reached climax, Helen climbed a top him, straddling him and drawing his full length up inside her. Nikola sat up, bringing their chests together, and reached out to interlace his fingers with hers.

Just as Nikola spilled over the edge, Helen joined him and they rode out the flood together, drinking in each others' passions. Helen's body slumped on top of Nikola, spent of all energy, and she placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Helen, I love you..." Nikola whispered sweetly in her ear. "I know my sweet vampire. I know..." was Helen's reply.

They drifted off to sleep that night, entangled in one another's embrace, fully satiated for the moment. Helen had made the right decision. It hadn't been a horrible mistake, after all. She realized now, there is a monster in everyone, but there is human in us all too. She had fallen for the human side of Nikola Tesla and she knew he would never let his vampire side harm her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Helen awoke the next morning, she found bare sheets where she assumed Nikola would be. She thought this odd because she had always been a light sleeper, roused at the slightest noise. For a moment she almost thought yesterday had been a dream until she recognized the pale pink scratches on her skin from Nikola's talons. Last night they had been deep enough to draw blood and once the liquid life had stopped flowing, they had become welted and emblazoned red. But, due to her accelerated healing ability, the wounds now only appeared as faint pink blemishes on the alabaster canvas of her skin. Helen drew the pads of her fingers along the marks, smiling to herself; it hadn't been a dream. Nikola had been here. They had made love and fallen asleep entwined together.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and examined the clock. She had gotten behind in her work yesterday and she was up earlier than usual- this was her chance to catch up before the others made their way to her office for the morning meeting. She didn't have the time to wonder where Nikola had disappeared to- he was a big boy and could take care of himself. She showered quickly and dressed, deciding on a white blouse and navy blue skirt that fit snugly and was shorter than most she wore. She completed the look with a pair of navy blue stilettos and her favorite silver necklace; a replica of the one she had buried the empty coffin of her fallen daughter.

Hoping to get caught up on some work, Helen rushed down to the lab. Entering and slipping on her signature lab coat, she made her was across the room to the microscope. She was hunched over scanning slides when she heard the door open and the shuffling of feet as someone entered. She didn't bother to look up, thinking to herself that it could only be one of five possible people. When she felt the chilled hand graze her neck to pull back the tangle of curls, she knew exactly who had entered.

Nikola reached out and swept the brunette locks away from her neck, planting a soft kiss at the pulse point that lie beneath. "Hello, Darling."

Goosebumps sprouted against his breath as he whispered the words into her ear.

He lingered for a moment, breathing her in deeply and allowing her delicate scent to fill and settle in his nostrils.

Turning to face him, Helen asked the question, "Where were you when I woke?" They were nose to nose now and she knew this was a compromising position should one of her team walk in. But she didn't want to move away from him just yet. She could smell the oaky aroma that lingered in his lips from the wine he had already ingested this morning. Their eyes met and his lips peeled back into a grin. "Well, my dear, your team does not yet know what happened between us last night. I thought it only fair to let you tell them when you see fit." He explained, "We may have met with some opposition if we just walked down from your room together this morning. I slipped out when I woke up and made my way to the wine cellar." He gestured to the mostly empty of bottle in his hand that had previously gone unnoticed by her. "Bordeaux, my dear?"

Shaking her head, Helen moved away from him and back to her work. "Nikola, I fell behind yesterday because of our 'break time'. I am trying to catch up a bit before the morning meeting." Her voice hinted her hurriedness. "Could you please sit there and allow me to work for awhile?" She motioned to a metal table and office chair that sat in the corner, indicating that was where she wanted him.

Nikola resigned himself to the seat and watched as she returned to her work. She huddled over the microscope again, her back towards him- giving him full view of her voluptuous hips and shapely rear. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her. She was magnificent. He'd always seen it but now it was more apparent than ever. His eyes trailed from her backside down her legs and stayed there. Long, smooth, flawless legs with perfectly defined calves;

God, he loved her legs!

Eventually, one by one the Sanctuary team made their way to Helen's office and took their usual spots on her matching leather couches. She entered and took her seat, last to arrive and looking a bit shaken. She glanced around the circle of friendly faces and smiled warmly."Good morning, everyone. Let's get started..."

Later that day:

Helen was seated at her desk looking over some files that were sent from the London Sanctuary. Henry, Will, and Kate were out on a call and Biggie was on his yearly sabbatical. A light knock came from her office door and she looked up from the paperwork. "Yes?"

The door swung open and there stood Nikola, a fresh bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. "Helen, my love, you have been tediously working all day. Do come and have a glass with me?" Nikola coaxed her. He was here for her and she was too busy working to spend any time with him. He was, in fact, pouting. He took a seat on the couch across the room and pulled the cork from the bottle, pouring two large glasses of the deep red liquid.

"I can't Nikola. I have to have my wits about me when the team returns with our newest resident." Helen answered him, looking again at the papers on her desk.

"They will be gone for hours and there will be no new guest..." Nikola explained.

Helen looked at him quizzically and he could see the question in her eyes. "You made the call, didn't you? You have a false report of

an abnormal?"

"What can I say? I wanted some more alone time with you..." Nikola rose and walked to where Helen sat at her desk. He extended a hand to her, indicating that he wanted her to join him. She took his hand and stood, facing him. "I suppose I could take a short break." she relinquished. Yet again, she was putting her work on hold for the feel of Nikola.

Raising a hand to brush the hair from her face, he smiled and simply said, "My love." Helen smiled gingerly and tilted her face into his touch. She liked him this way, the soft side of him. She leaned in close and placed a kiss on his lips, bringing her hands up to cup his face. She looked deep into his eyes, removing her hands and pulling back the collar of her shirt, offering her neck to him. "Drink," she told him and he eagerly leaned in flicked out his tongue for a taste of her sweet skin. He stared at her pulse for a moment, watching it rise and fall quickly with every rapid beat of her heart. He pulled back his lips revealing his fangs and quickly and precisely pierced her jugular. Nikola pulled back and watched the sticky crimson flow from the tiny holes before closing his mouth over them once again. She tasted better than the finest wine, rich and sweet. He drank deeply from her, quenching his thirst and igniting his passions.

Helen had to admit to herself that she did quite enjoy being fed from. As Nikola indulged in her blood, she was become more and more aroused. That shock of lightening once again flowed in from his bite and pulsed out and down her limbs, causing a wave of goose bumps to settle along her neck and spine. A moan spilled out from slightly parted lips and she shivered, the waves of pleasure heightening her sensations. He pulled back and smiled wickedly at her, his lips and teeth still stained with her life.

She returned his smile and pecked at him hard on the lips, pushing her tongue out to part them. Their mouths entwined in passion and their hands reached out to explore each other, enmeshed in hair and disheveling clothing.

Low, deep moans flowed out of Helen as Nikola deposited kisses across her neck and down her cleavage. He worked her buttons loose and her blouse fell away, revealing pale skin and black lace. His hands and eyes roamed every inch of exposed dermis and he dragged black talons across white flesh, bringing up spots of blood on her abdomen. Their eyes met- blue eyes met black, as they explored each other's mouths again while Helen relieved Nikola of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled back and looked at him. His skin was as pale as hers, if not more so and he was lean but sturdy and well-defined. His chest was smooth and resembled engraved marble carved by chisel. She ran her hands over it, tracing the muscles with her fingers and a smile wicked across her lips. She slashed at his chest with her nails, leaving thin red trails and causing him to cry out in surprise.

He looked quickly from her face to his chest and back and a grin crossed his face. He lunged at her wrapping his arms around her, whisking her off her feet and to the couch and laying her out across the cool leather. With a flick of the wrist he flipped her skirt up and used one sharp claw to slice off her panties. He knelt close to her secret spot and slid his tongue out to part her folds and taste her. He teased her clit between his tongue and teeth, rolling and nipping at it while she writhed in euphoria.

Helen found it hard to catch her breath. Her body was undulating and jerking with pleasure and her lungs couldn't pull in their full capacity. She weaved her fingers in his hair, guiding his movements while lightly grinding her hips. He felt her body tense and shake, and smiled to himself at his accomplishment. She closed her hands in his hair and tugged his face up to meet hers, kissing him deeply.

With one hand, Nikola reached down and jerked on his zipper, releasing his slacks and kicking them to the floor; as always, he sported nothing underneath. He entered her easily, having already brought her to her peak once, and pumped slowly at first, enjoying watching her face contort in gratification. He quickened his pace and her hips joined his rhythm, thrust for thrust. His passion rose and he lowered himself enough the reopen the fresh wound on her neck with his fangs. He plunged into her fully while sucking at the warm liquid flowing from the wound. The electricity spread through her body again and with each thrust of his hips he drove her toward the summit once again. Deep moans and ragged breaths escaped her lips and her body began to quake.

As Helen clenched around him, the intensity of her orgasm broke the dam that was already beginning to leak and Nikola spilled into her. His body lost its tension and he plopped himself down beside her, scooping her head into his arm. Both breathing heavily, their eyes met and they matched smiles. "We mustn't make a habit of this," Helen chuckled and flicked his nose, "this is my office, not my bedroom."

"But, Darling, the fear of being caught is half the excitement." He chided back at her.

Just then, her phone vibrated on the desk, buzzing about on the hardwood surface of her desk. She rose and walked across the room to answer it, his eyes trailing behind her, soaking in her every movement. "Hello?" Will informed her that they had found no sign of the abnormal that had been reported. Her lips curled in a smirk and she winked at Nikola. "I think it may have been a false alarm, Will. Why don't you all just come on home?"

"Ok. See you here."

She tapped the screen ending the call and laid her phone back down, turning to face him. "Ok. Out you!" she gestured toward the door, "they are on their way back and I have to get back to work!"


End file.
